Give In or Give Up
by To Seek The Truth
Summary: " 'Well, as I see it…when you're like we are, there are two choices that we have. We either give in or give up.' I paused to think about the truth of his words." Implied TykixOC. Oneshot, Tyki gives some advice to a new Noah struggling to fit in


I held my broken, bleeding hand close to my body and glared into the now broken bathroom mirror. How could I be like this? This _was not my choice!_

My golden eyes glared back at me.

I hated golden eyes, the golden eyes of a Noah, of the Devil for all I was concerned. I hated them. I hated them more than anything in the world. More than the Akuma that took the life of my sister and father, more than the fact that my twin brother became an Exorcist just a week too late to save them, more than the fact that I was almost useless to the Order compared to my brother.

I hated those eyes, those crosses on my forehead, my new skin tone and my ink black hair. With a thought those markings, that skin tone, the inky blackness of my hair and those damnable golden eyes disappeared. I was left as I used to be. I was what I once was. But I couldn't hide from the truth. How could I hide from the truth?

"Are you alright?" a voice made me whip around. I saw one of the other Noahs in my bathroom. I say mine, because it was. It was a part of my dark and depressing room where I moped and hated my fate as a Noah, as an enemy to my only surviving member of my family.

I looked at the other Noah. His name was Tyki Mikk. I hated him the most. It was his job to look out for me. He tried to keep those stupid twin Noah from teasing me, kept me away from the one he referred to as Sweet Tooth and kept the little girl from torturing me or dressing me up. He should have been my hero. Instead, I hated him all the more for all the good things he did for me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, keeping my voice level, keeping a good hold on my broken, bloody hand. I wished I hadn't punched that mirror. I could have decked him instead.

"I heard your mirror break" His golden eyes were focused on the hand curled against my chest even as he spoke to me. "Let me see your hand"

"No" I snapped and ran around him, but I didn't get far before he grabbed me. I struggled against him but every time I almost landed a blow with my kicks or my one good hand, they'd pass through him. I hated his power as much as I hated him!

"Calm down before you hurt yourself anymore" His order was strict. Without remorse he threw me onto my bed. I struggled to right myself and smooth out my skirt. By the time I sat up, he was sitting on the edge of my bed. Without saying another word, he grabbed my injured hand and yanked me closer by it. I cried out in pain and he looked up at me, his eyes softening just a little. "Sorry"

I sat there glaring at him while he looked over my hand. Finally he looked up at me, not returning my glare but just looking at me, questioningly. I looked back down, blinking fast, surprised that there were tears in my eyes. I was so angry that I was crying. Just great.

"Are you okay?" he asked. It sounded like he actually cared. I didn't want to answer him, but I felt the words bubbling up and out.

"No! I hate this! I hate it! I just…I just want…" I couldn't go on because what could I say? Could I really say _I want to die_? Did I want to die? I didn't get too far into these thoughts because Tyki was looked at my hand again and he began to wrap it. As he did he spoke.

"Ah…I see its that way is it?" his voice held a small amount of amusement in it. "Well, as I see it…when you're like we are, there are two choices that we have. We either give in or give up." He looked up at me as he said it.

"Give in…or give up?" I repeated.

"Give into Noah or give up and die" he clarified.

"I..I don't want to die"

"Then you're going to give in?"

"N…No! I don't want to give in either!" Without thinking I clenched my hand into a fist and I felt something snap. I cried out in pain and he held me up.

"Unclench your hand…careful, careful. It's okay. You'll be okay. There we go…See? You're ok." For a moment, when he helped me I didn't hate him anymore. At that moment I was merely thankful for him being there. "We're more alike than you think. I'm not going to give up and I refuse to give in…"

"Then why…?"

"Did I tell you that there were only two choices? Because for the rest of them, that was it. It was give in or give up…But you're like me. You have another choice…" He stood up, my hand was wrapped. "Don't move your hand for a while, ok?" He smiled and I felt my face flush. He started out of the room.

"Tyki!" I called as his hand touched the door. He turned to look at me. "I…I don't hate you…I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you" A small smile crossed his face.

"Good to know"

I watched him slip out of my room and close the door gently behind him. As it clicked into place, I heard a piece of glass fall from my mirror and the room felt colder. I looked down at my bandaged hand and sighed. Somehow, my choice – his choice – felt right.

I knew what I had to do.

I was never going to give in, I was never going to give up. I was going to fight this until I had nothing left in me. Just like him.

* * *

Heres my Tyki Mikk oneshot. The quote here is "Give In Or Give Up" I got the quote from a movie called Ginger Snaps. The entire quote is "Give in or give up...it only dies if you do"  
But thats about werewolves and this is about being a Noah. I don't think its my best work, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Give me some reviews please

I don't own the quote, DGM or Tyki.


End file.
